


scared, potter?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gay, M/M, Sus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TRAINING FOR THE BALLET POTTER?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

two months previously, I had a little visit from my old frien, Voldemort. He asked me to carry out a simple task, and of course as a loving fan of his work, I accepted. The task was simple, murder Draco Malfoy, the son of the man who killed my parents. Of course i happily obliged. Voldemort was my lord, my everything, my savior. Lucius had murdered my parents when I was just a a baby and tossed me out the window to try and murder me. But beofre I hit the ground I bouced off teh wall and got a scar on my head the shape of voldemorts nose. I wasn't even mad, his nose is so weel defined. From this moment on, I knew we must be connected forever and through all things. He is my one true savior, and he instructed me to kill draco, so kill him I must. This led to him hating me and i hated him back. In fact, I hate everything about him! yes, i despise draco. I hate the way his platinum hair falls across his porcelain skin and his stormy gray eyes. And yes, I hate the way the sun catches his hair and illuminates it in perfect gold. Yes, I even hate his lips, so even and plump and well defined. Yeah, i absolotuely despise the way his lashes flap in the wind as he blinks. Yup, his awfully strong arms are horrible and I hate them. Yes, I must kill draco malfoy becuse his father killed my parents. We were in pootions class one day and I obsered the way he mixed his potions. OS perfect...... NO!!!! I MUSN"T THINK LIKE THIS! I HATE HIM!!! He was making a sparking sapphire potion with swirling perfect smoke. I knew this was a difficult potion, but I didnt; know which type it was. strange. 

"Crabbe, don't follow me. I'm going to the astronomy tower."

I quickly ducked behind a cold wall as i watched Draco head up to the astronomy tower. following him as quietly as possible, a ran up the stairs behind him, flight after flight of this bloody staircase. 

"bloody hell", I muttered, "this staircase is neverending". Suddenly Draco whipped around and I gasped as I pinned myself up against the stone wall. looking rushed Draco brushed it off and continued up the staircase to the astronomy tower. I waited a bit then hurried up the stairs to see what draco was up to. 

Draco was perched alone on the windowsill of the castle. His feet dangled off the edge of the astronomy tower as he looked out into the vast sunset. the suddent urge to push him off crossed my mind as it would easily solve all of my problems. I watched the sun glint off his perfect platinum blond hair flowing in the warm summer breeze. The urge to push him off became stronger, and I coudn't contain myself anymore. With a growl, I shoved him off the tower. the end.


	2. training for the ballet pottah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

Draco fell down the whole height of the tower, robes billowing behind him. He fell like a rag doll down all the way, screaming at the top of his lungs. His scream pierced me to the core and I immediately regretted what I had done.   
"IMPEDIMENTA!" I shouted thurstin my wand out towards him. His whole body jolted rigth before he splatted against the the castle grounds.   
"Wingardium LeviOsa!" I yelped as I waved my wand vigourasily. I had to save him! Luckily, he was elevated back up to me. His head flopped lifelessly forward. He must have passed out. I brought him closer to me and layed him gently upon the ground. His breath fluttered out of his mouth slowly but surely. At least he was still breathing! But I had to kill him! I was on direct orders form teh dark Lord and he must die and be pucnished for the wy his fatehre killed my parents! Honestly, what was happeneing to me. Before I knew it, he had jumped to his feet and was looking wildly from side ot side.   
"Pottah!" he snarled, "I should have known!!".  
"Y-yeah! Its me! Your father killed my parents!" I screamed.   
"Honestly, you're still pissed about that! It was like, 15 years ago! Get over it!" he said with an eye roll.  
"Foolish! I loved them!"  
"How could you? You were a little baby Potter!"  
"yeah, and waht about it!' i said.   
"well so was I! it isn't my fault!" draco said with a confused frown.  
"I have to kill you," I pulled out my wand, "I have no choice!"  
"Yes you do potter! You don't have to! Come to the order of the phoneix! we can protect you!" Draco pleaded. His eyes swam with tears.   
"You don't understand/ Dark Lord's orders!" i managed to get out of my tightly pressed lips. Draco looked to the ground and looked back up at me.   
"Please harry." He looked so helpless i knew that I couldn;t do this yet.  
"Run then! get awasy before I change my mind!" I snarled. He whipped around and sprinted away before I could change my mind. He ran so gracefully like a gazelle. Wonderfull. But I can't htink like that about him. It's not right. I need to kill hium. I should hate him. ANd I do!! Right? But it isn't his fault. Ugh waht was I thinking! Draco is my enemy! I need to kill him.


	3. noö

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm just have to read it ;)

I sat there, a cool breze blowing against my hair, just thinking about the order of the pheonix. What did Draco mean bu the Order of the pheonix? what did he mean by any of it? perplexed I rushed down the stairs to meet Hermione and Ron. It appeared as though Hermione was wearing a tad of lipstick,...and so was Ron.  
"Hurry" I shouted, "I must distract myself or else I might try again".  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked, seeming quite concerned, "Yeah Harry", calmly asked Hermione "what in Merlin's name might you do?". I sighed, I had been avoiding telling them with the fear they may think less of me. "remeber when the dark lord visited me?" I asked, "well he told me about my parents, that Lucius Malfoy killed them".  
"oh Harry thats mad", Ron spit out, "Have you lost your mind?". I looked at Ron strange, of course I hadnt lost my mind, whatever did he mean. "Harry how could you forget?" said Hermione, "Voldemort killed your parents", she said solomly. whatt i though how could she say such a thing, disrespect my idol like that? "Hermione how could you say that are you mad?" I yelled. we had been walking this whole time and ended up in the 3rd floor bathroom. I heard Moaning Myrtle gasp and we turned around suddenly, wands drawn and ready to attack. we sighed in relif, for it was only Myrtle, no eavesdroppers. "Blimy!" shouted Ron, "a little privacy please"? "hmmpf" said Myrtle as she spun around and exited through the toilet, seeming disapointed with us. "Honestly Harry! have you lost your mind?" Hermione whispered, "Voldemort killed your parents! Not Lucius!". I glared at her. "No! It can't be!". I exclaimed. "You've gone mental! Absolutley mental!. I'll prove it to you mate!' Ron said. "Alright then, fine!" I replied, "But you wont' actually prove anything you know! There's nothing to prove! Lucius killed them!' I said with a nod. Ron cleared his throat and pointed his wand at my temple. "Alright. Memorosia Reparo!" He said and a jet of silver whirled out of his wand and into my head. My world went black and I fell tot the ground. "ARGGH" I screamed. I couldn't move my body and my arms and legs felt like bags of sand. "Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. Hermione rushed to me side. I could see her moving around through my heavy eyes. "Memorisia Reparo!" she shouted. Slowly, the world came into focus. I rubbed my head. "Well that went well," i mumbled. Ron laughed sheepishly. "Well? Did you get any memories back?" Hermione asked. "Uhh, yeah." I looked uo in shock. THey looked back at m, terrified. I looked right into their eyes and said, "voldemort killed my parents."


	4. scared, potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRACTICING FOR BALLET POTTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so so sorry

"voldemort killed my parents. well fuck why did i try to kill draco then?"  
"cause u were brainwashed idiot" hermionie scolded.  
"oh shit. well tjat sucks. i should go like,,, apologize or some shit."  
"yeah maybe..." ron said. i started running through the halls of the castle, making my way donw to the sytherin common room. i passed a bunch of kids yelling at me to slow down and asking what the fuck i was doing. i ignored them. i hAD to talk to draco. finally just before i reached the entreance of the common room i ran into draco.   
"what the fuck potter?!" draco shouted at me.  
"im so sorry draco!" i said, "it wasnt your dad! it was voldemort!"  
"yeah no shit potter." he scowled at me.  
"please forgive me draco!" i pleaded. he rolled his eyes and pondered it for a minute. i looked at him in anticipation. i would die if he didnt forgive me.  
"fine potter. ill forgive you." he sighed. i was overcome with joy.   
"yes!" i launched forward to hug him, but he steped aside. his face turned bright red.  
"w-what are you doing potter?!" oh no, i messed up.  
"ah im so sorry draco im just so happy. im gonna go now." as i ran back to meet hermionie and ron i swear i head draco whisper "stupid potter." with a bright blush on his face.


	5. scared potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so so so sorry

omg i dont know whats wrong with me. I like someone and I dont know what to do. I think im in love with Draco Malfoy. i dont know what to think anymore all of these thoughts rushing through my head, its as though i dont know who i am anymore. does he like me back, does he know, is he like me, what willl ron and hermione think, what should i do, who should i tell, wha.... then i passed out. i awoke in the hospital wing surrounded by my fellow griffindor classmates including ron and hermione. "what, what happened to me?" I asked, "Harry" said hermione in a quiet voice, "you passed out and kept mumbling something. dragon i think, what do you mean by that?" dragon? dammit harry really? "oh ummm i dont know sorry" I quickly said, in hopes to cover up the truth. I remebered i love draco. "If you all dont mind i think id like to rest now" i said in hopes theyd leave. "yess, yess all of you leave now and let the boy rest" one of the nurses said and hurried them all out. "feel better soon Harry said Ron as he was leaving", "thanks ill try" I replied weakly as I slowly driffed back to sleep. I awoke to a tender brush of my hair, "Ginny?" i asked, I knew she had a particular liking to my hair. as my eyes started to focus and I woke more i saw black and green robes swiftly leave through the double doors. those broad shoulders, that lucious blond hair, that purpose in his steps, i knew who it was. It was Draco Malfoy. ,


	6. draco's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scared of me pottah

So it was him. Draco had brushed my hair back. He came to the hospital to see me. My face felt hot all of a sudden so I pretended to be asleep. I was all alone iwth my thoughts now, everyone else had already left. Draco Malfoy. I was supposed to hate him, but if his father never killed my parents, then it was alright to like him. I knew I had to see him, but for now I was confined to the hospital bed. I lay in the bed until I could see stars peaking in through the window. Everyone must be asleep now. I slid out of the bed and put on the night slippers left by the bed. Slowly, I crept over the tiled floor. The thin slippers weren't enough to protecr my feet form the icy floor. I closed the door behind me as I tiptoed into the hallway. Which way was the Slytherin common room? Dumbledore said it was in the dungeons.... I just took as many stairs leading down as I could. Eventually I had to reach it. Soon I saw the logo on the wall marking this as the Slytherin common room. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I knocked on the door. It didn't open. "passsssword?" the door hissed. "Uhhh I don't know?" I replied. Of course there was a password!! "passsssword?" it repeated insistnetly. Maybe it wants Parceltongue? I made a stangeled hissing noise and the door slid to the side to let me in. It must have been really late at night, becaue there was no one around. Stairs labeled "boys" crept u pt to the right, so I began to toptoe up. The Slytherin common room was different from the gryfindor one. Each perosn had their oen room. The fourth door was labeled Draco Malfoy. So I pushed the door open. There he was. Sitting int he middle of the bed reading. His head whipped up and we locked eyes. "Potter?"


	7. g a y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me

"potter?" draco said, looking up from his book. i waved and sheepishly walked over to him.  
"hey draco... um... can i sit?" i asked. he motioned to the bed and i sat at the end.   
"what are you doing here potter?" he glared suspiciously at me.  
"i- uh.... i saw you in the infirmary..." i replied. draco froze.  
"i dont knwo what you think you saw. you might be high on meds" he chocked out. i didnt know why he dynied it.  
"no draco, i saw you. you pet my hair..." i said.  
"im sorry potter." he said weakly.   
"why are you sorry? its ok." i told him.  
"oh. um. im gonna go to bed now. please leave." my heat broke a little when he said that.  
"ok, ill talk to you later.." i stood up and he turned over in bed, away from me. "hey draco...." i started. he turned around to look my way.   
"yeah?" he asked. i quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room as fast as possible.  
"POTTER!!!" i heard him scream as i bolted out of the common room. i was screwed.


End file.
